A New Day
by Kinley Orton
Summary: After the break up of Randy and Kinley will Randy ever find love again. Even though Randy and Kinley have a bond that connects them. Did Ashlyn and Randy ever make it? Found out in It's A New Day... sequel to Chance of Fate! Randy Orton/OC Mention of John Cena and others. Romance/Tragedy/Drama


A/N: This is only fiction and I don't own anything but my OC's and Vince own's the WWE. Also Randy in real life is allergic to Amoxillicin and in this he isn't...

After the break up of Randy and Kinley will Randy ever find love again. Even though Randy and Kinley have a bond that connects them. Did Ashlyn and Randy ever make it? Found out in It's A New Day... sequel to Chance of Fate!

A New Day

It was close to four weeks since Randy and Kinley had broken up. Randy was at his new house which was only 15 minutes away from Kinley and Jake who had in the mean time gone to the court house and gotten married just over the weekend. Randy really wasn't numb inside as he knew that they belonged together, he was truly happy for them. Randy still saw Kinley everyday as he was bonding with the baby which they named Alexa Nicole Orton, Kinley had nearly 15 weeks left till the baby would be born. Randy had just arrived home from the store getting food as he was having a few friends over and doing a housewarming party as Kinley had badgered him into doing and was unloading the groceries when the doorbell rang.

Randy walked through the living room and opened the front door and was shocked to see Ashlyn standing on his doorstep soaked from the rain that was coming down. "Get in here it is raining out there babe and you are soaked. What is wrong?"

"A lot is wrong Randy. We need to talk." Ashlyn stated as she walked into the house and Randy followed her into the kitchen. "Putting food away?"

"Just got home honey, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Randy asked "Lets get you out of those wet clothes first. I have pair of your yoga pants you left here a few nights ago, and you can wear a tshirt of mine."

Ashlyn followed Randy upstairs and into the master bedroom and couldn't help but smile at Randy who was stripping out of his shirt that he was wearing and tossed it at Ashlyn who caught it and threw it back at Randy who was walking towards her. "Ash what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You recall the night we spent together?" Ashlyn asked

"Yes I do it was magical and out of this world. Why honey?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Ashlyn.

"I'm pregnant honey." Ashlyn told him and started to cry. Randy just held her close and tried his hardest to comfort her.

"Oh wow. It's okay honey, when is the last time you had sex with Jake?" Randy asked

"It has been close to 10 weeks and I am 8 weeks pregnant, I know this is your baby. I understand if you want to have testing done. I have to tell Jake but I think we should do the testing first. They have a new blood test that will show the dad's DNA in the blood of the baby." Ashlyn told him.

"Well lets head out, who told you that you were pregnant?" Randy asked as Ashlyn quickly changed clothes and they headed out to the lab that was in her doctor's office.

"Dr Range, she is my ob/gyn." Ashlyn stated Randy just nodded his head, was he ready for another baby as Kinley was pregnant with his and due in 15 weeks. No matter what he would be there for Ashlyn and take care of her and the baby. It wasn't long and they were now seated in her doctor's office and waiting for her to come and talk to them. They both had blood taken and were just waiting for the results to come in. It was nearly 30 minutes later that her doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Congrats Randy you are the daddy. Ashlyn I want to see you in four weeks and we can go from there. Just take it easy till you are out of the first trimester no stress. If you need anything just call me." Dr Range told her.

"Thank you Dr Range we will see you in four weeks. I have already made that appointment." Ashlyn stated. Randy helped Ashlyn up and they walked out and Randy couldn't help but kiss Ashlyn right on the lips in front of the world to see. After getting into the car on the way home Randy couldn't help but want more and stopped a jewelry store and helped Ashlyn out.

"Um Randy what are we doing here?" Ashlyn asked

"Something I should have done a few weeks ago when I realized we loved each other and were in love with each other. I love you Ashlyn will you marry me and become my wife?" Randy asked

"Randy I love you too, yes I will marry you and become your wife." Ashlyn said as they walked into the store.

"Pick out your ring baby I don't care about the price." Randy told her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Ashlyn walked around the store and finally saw her ring, the diamond was princess cut and had two pink diamonds on the side of it in a white gold setting. Randy didn't even look at the price he handed the sales lady his credit card and she took it and rung it up and had the ring polished and Randy slipped the ring onto Ashlyn's finger. Randy wrapped his arms around Ashlyn and they headed back home. Once they arrived home Randy helped Ashlyn out and held her close.

"Why don't you go rest honey." Randy said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine hon, lets get food ready and then drinks and go from there. Oh I bought you a present." Ashlyn said with a smile

"Babe you didn't have to buy me anything, you being here is enough." Randy said as they walked upstairs so Randy could change his shirt and sat down on the counter Randy pulled Ashlyn to him and held her close.

"I wanted to though Randy." Ashlyn said with a smile on her face. Ashlyn stood on her tiptoes and kissed Randy on his lips then laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her. It was a few minutes after that Randy started to sneeze and couldn't stop. "Gee...thanks for sneezing on me...you can say I love you without the snot."

"Sorry babe my allergies are acting up" Randy stated while he reached over Ashlyn and grabbed a Kleenex.

"You don't have allergies Randal, let me listen to you and we can go from there." Ashlyn said as she grabbed her medical bag and grabbed her stethoscope and listened to Randy's heart and lungs, she could tell that he had the start of an upper respiratory infection as she pressed around on his sinues and his neck for his lymph nodes. "You have an upper respiratory infection dear."

"Great. I don't need this now not with you and Kinley both being pregnant." Randy said and stood up and then laid back on the bed

"I will give you a script for amoxillicin and you should be just fine in a few days. I love you Randy. Oh your house warming gift is me and the baby." Ashlyn said

"Now that is a gift that is more than welcome and I will get to enjoy it daily." Randy said with a smile on his face and pressed a light kiss to Ashlyn's forehead. "I love you and the baby honey."

"We love you too. Oh not good, I left my meds at the at the house I will be right back will you be okay till I get back?" Ashlyn asked

"Yes hon. John just pulled into the drive why doesn't he go with you since we still have no idea where Cameron is. I will feel better about that." Randy said Ashlyn just nodded her head when they heard the front door open.

"Orton get your ass down here before I kick it." John yelled up the stairs

Randy and Ashlyn walked down the stairs and Randy just flipped John off who shook his head "What no snappy comeback?"

"Not right now. Will you please take Ashlyn to her place she needs to grab a few things while I finish things down here. I don't want her alone in case Cameron is out there somewhere." Randy said

"Sure thing, ready Ashlyn?" John asked as he held the door open for her.

"Sure, can we stop by Walgreen's I need to drop off this script for Randy and we can go back by on the way back here." Ashlyn said and kissed Randy on his cheek and those two headed out.

Randy walked into the kitchen when the doorbell rang and he walked over and looked to see who was there and smiled when he saw it was Kinley and Jake. "Hey momma hi Jake come on in."

"Thanks, here you go." Jake said as he handed Randy's the two wrapped gifts. Randy couldn't help but smile and sat down on the couch and opened the gifts. Randy looked at Kinley and had tears in his eyes, as it was beautiful picture frame that said Hi daddy I love you and a picture from their last sono, then one was full of the pregnancy pictures they had done. The last one was engraved with Alexa Nicole Orton.

"These are beautiful. The pregnancy pictures will go in my office and the rest out here. Thank you two so much. Before everyone gets here Ashlyn and I have some news, she is with John right now dropping off a script for me as I have an upper respiratory infection and John took her. I just found out that she is 10 weeks pregnant we are having a baby as well, we are also engaged." Randy said

"That is wonderful Randy we are so happy for you." Kinley said and hugged Randy, she was happy that he had found someone that made him happy and she was delighted that they were engaged and now having a baby as well.

"I'm happy as well Randy. I am glad that you two are doing so well. Please let us help out when the baby is coming we would love to by the crib and dresser and changing table as you bought ours. I will help paint when the time comes." Jake said and hugged one of his closest friends.

"Thanks that means alot and yes I will let you know then the girls can go shopping." Randy said

Kinley just giggled and both Randy and Jake looked at each other. "Okay what is your other housewarming gift?" Randy asked

"What there isn't another one I promise." Kinley said and tried to hide the smirk on her face.

"Out with it Kinley I know you well too well." Randy said

"You don't want to know. Trust me on that." Jake said and kissed Kinley on the cheek as she smiled at Randy.

"No because its going to drive me up the wall and I know Kinley way too well. Out with it Kinley what is it?" Randy asked

"Fine you want to know that badly what I wanted to do?" Kinley asked as she stood up

"Yes I do." Randy said and placed a hand on the baby to only to get kicked hard. "She is a kicker."

"Yes she is and it hurts some. Jake and I were having sex before we left and I said I had the perfect house warming gift and he asked if he should be concerned and I told him not at all. Just sex on your couch and kitchen table." Kinley said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water of out of the fridge. Randy looked over at Jake who was trying not to laugh at his wife. Randy shook his head and picked up the pregnancy pictures and put them in his office then walked into the kitchen as Jake had a phone call come in and was on the phone with a patient. Randy told him to use his office.

Randy stood in the doorway of his kitchen and watched as Kinley started to set things out like drinks and plastic cups then the deserts and then placed a hand on the baby she was so graceful. "Thank you for the gifts, they are perfect, all but having sex on my couch that isn't."

"Do you think I would actually do that Randy?" Kinley asked a she placed another hand on the baby and kept getting kicked really hard.

"Yes you would only to be spiteful. You okay?" Randy asked as he walked over and placed a hand on his daughter and was kicked. He could tell that it was hurting Kinley and hollered at Jake who walked in.

"What is wrong honey?" Jake asked

"She is kicking really hard honey. It hurts." Kinley said as Jake placed a hand on the baby and was kicked pretty hard.

"Yes she is. Does it feel like she has moved quite a bit since we had sex earlier?" Jake asked quietly. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Jake through the tears.

Randy told Kinley and Jake to head up and she could take a bath in the tub and use the jets, he hope that the baby would move and soon he hated seeing Kinley in pain. It wasn't long after Kinley and Jake headed up that he could hear the water running when the door bell rang and it was Alyssa John's girlfriend. The two finished getting things set up when John called and told Randy they were on the way back to the house. It wasn't long and Ashlyn headed up to check on Kinley and sat with her while Jake ran down to grab his medical bag and realized it was at home. After heading home and grabbing what all he needed he headed back to Randy's on the way there he noticed that a black truck was following him, taking every turn, when he changed lanes everything. By the time he reached Randy's house the truck drove straight passed. Jake quickly headed in and back up to Kinley and was happy to hear the baby had moved. Ashlyn checked her over and said everything was fine. As the three headed down to join the party.

"You feel better?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kinley and placed his hand on the baby.

"Yes much, thanks so much for letting me take a hot bath with the jets Randy. She moved and I am thankful for that." Kinley said

"You are most welcome. Also thanks for the gifts my favorite was the silver picture frame with the baby's name on it. You and Jake did a great job." Randy said "I can't wait to have a baby with Ashlyn and marry her."

"You did a great job with the ring. How did you know that was the one she wanted?" Kinley asked "It's beautiful."

"I just know she has a thing for pink diamonds and went with it and it was the only ring in the store and I had it sized, thankfully I had the right size." Randy said

Jake walked into the living room and smiled at his wife, as he sat down beside her and held her close placed a hand next to Randy's and was kicked but not as hard as before. "Still getting kicked babe?"

"Yes but no where near as hard, she moved you can tell as my stomach is back to where it was before she moved." Kinley said as she laid her head against Jake's shoulder and he brushed a kiss across it. There were still quite a few people in Randy's living room and most of them didn't realize that Randy and Kinley were no longer together as they had been quiet about everything. Ted DiBiase was in the living room when Jake claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss.

Ted looked at Randy and Kinley then Jake and smiled when Ashlyn walked into the room but frowned when she sat down next to Randy and he kissed her. Ted couldn't believe what he just saw and walked over to the four. "What in the hell is going on with you four?" he hissed

"What do you mean?" Jake asked

"You and Ashlyn are dating while Randy and Kinley are dating you aren't to be kissing her and Randy you can't kiss Ashlyn." Ted said quietly

"Go into my office and we can talk the five of us." Randy said as he stood up and helped up Ashlyn then helped Kinley up since she was leaning into Jake. The four followed Ted into the office and Kinley and Ashlyn couldn't help but smile. "Ashlyn and I are engaged to be married and Jake and Kinley are remarried."

"When in the blue hell did this all happen?" Ted asked

"Um when we left London and headed home from the trip." Kinley answered "We are happy and that is all that matters, we just didn't want to tell many, you and John along with Alyssa know."

"I wont say a word. Randy great party great house I need to head out Vince needs me tomorrow for a signing." Ted said

"Thanks for coming man talk to you later." Randy said

It wasn't long after they talked that everyone was starting to leave. John and Alyssa headed out and Kinley and Jake headed out as well after helping Randy and Ashlyn clean up a bit. Randy walked out and hugged Kinley and said they would see them tomorrow. No one ever noticed the black truck that was sitting across from Randy's house. The person inside was watching Kinley and Randy close. He couldn't believe that she had gone back to Jake with her having Randy's baby. Jake pulled out and they headed home. As they drove Kinley and Jake were talking that he was not going back out on the road with her being 71/2 months pregnant. Jake pulled up to a stoplight. Kinley looked over and smiled at Jake who kissed her hand that he was holding.

"I love you Kinley" Jake said as the light turned green he was about to start driving again when they were hit on the passenger side of the car pinning Kinley who was knocked unconscious. Jake tried his hardest to check her over but he soon blacked out due to the pain from his arm and head where hit the steering wheel.

By the time Jake was coming too they were now in the back of an ambulance being looked over. Jake could faintly hear a heartbeat on the baby. "Is the baby okay?" Jake asked as the medic was looking at his arm.

"We have a heartbeat. How are you?" the medic asked "Do you have anyone you can call?"

"I'm fine just worried about my wife." Jake said and pulled his phone out and dialed Randy

"Hello?" he answered.

" Randy? It's Jake." Jake stated frantically "We got in an accident. We were slammed into and the vehicle took off."

"What? What hospital?" Randy asked as he ran up to get Ashlyn "We have to go Jake and Kinley have been in a wreck headed to the hospital. We are on the way."

"Cedar Memorial Hospital. The car came out of no where and hit on the passenger side. Kinley is still out cold." Jake said as they headed to the hospital.

"We are on the way." Randy said as they took off and soon were pulling into the parking lot and walked into the ER waiting room. Randy talked to the nurse and she showed them to Jake's room who was pacing and flipping out his right arm in a cast and sling. "What happened Jake?"

"We were over half way home, we came to a stoplight I kissed Kinley's hand as we were talking since I am home from now on. She was happy next thing I know she is crying out from pain then was unconscious, faint heartbeat on the baby. I can't do this again. I can't lose her again Randy." Jake said as he gripped his shoulder. The doctor walked in

"Dr Jones?" he asked

"Please tell me that Kinley and the baby are okay this is Randy he is the father of the baby." Jake said

"Please sit down I know you are in pain. We have Kinley stabilized, we are running test on the baby now. Kinley has lost a lot of blood." the doctor said

"Can we see her please?" Randy asked while tears were streaming down his face, hoping the baby was okay, he was worried about both Kinley and their daughter.

"Yes you can she is up in labor and delivery. Just keep in mind that she has lost a lot of blood the ob/gyn will know more than I do. Dr Dresden is attending to her." he said and walked out

The nurse walked in and had Randy sign papers for Jake and the three headed up. Thankfully the nurse on call knew Jake and showed them to her room. Kinley was still sleeping due to medication and on her side. Jake broke down as her face was still bloody from some of the glass that had cut her by her hairline. Dr Dresden walked in and saw Jake. "Hey man" Jake turned around and saw that it was one of his best friends. "Is Kinley and the baby okay Ryder?"

"Sit down please all of you, Kinley woke up a bit ago and was crying, she is worried about the baby and had me call you but you didn't answer. We were able to stop the bleeding downstairs and I moved her up here. We will know more in the morning. Randy you and Ashlyn are more than welcome to stay up here too." Ryder said "I'm not going anywhere tonight she is my only patient here tonight that I am worried about. Mark is on call as well. I gave her more meds a bit ago and she should sleep through the night"

Jake just nodded his head and closed his eyes for a minute praying that Kinley and the baby were okay, he couldn't bare to go through this again. Randy held Ashlyn close as she cried, he still had tears streaming down his face and was upset as well. Randy knew what was probably going to happen and prayed it didn't. Randy walked over and pressed a light kiss to Kinley's forehead before walking out of the room with his phone glued to his ear. Jake followed and headed down to talk to Ryder.

Ryder looked up from his chart on Kinley and smiled at Jake. "What is going on Jake what is wrong?"

"Level with me, is Kinley losing the baby?" Jake asked as Randy walked up beside him wanting to know the truth.

"I wont lie to you she lost a lot of blood, dilated to a 7 and effaced to 80%. I think with her being healthy has a chance but the baby not so much. I struggled to find the heartbeat and it finally came around but only faintly. I will repeat a sono in a bit. I know this is hard to hear but more than likely guys." Ryder told them. Randy stared at the wall and slumped down in pain of what could happen.

Kinley was starting to come around and was in a lot of pain, she opened her eyes and tried to focus and could see Ashlyn holding her hand and sitting by her she was dozing. Kinley started to remember what had happened and saw the truck again and knew it was Cameron who just grinned at her when she was pinned in the car. "Cameron" Ashlyn heard this and sat up and smiled at Kinley who was crying. "Shh sweetie relax and breathe. Let me get Ryder and the boys." and pressed the call light. Ryder was just about to walk into the room when Ashlyn walked out to get everyone.

"Kinley just came too boys." Ashlyn said quietly. Jake walked over and smiled at his wife who had tears running down her face. Randy was happy that Kinley was now awake he wrapped his arms around Ashlyn and held her while Ryder listened to Kinley's heart and lungs.

"Ashlyn will you go get a nurse." Ryder said "Kinley you will feel a lot of pressure as I roll you Randy can you help please?"

Randy walked over and helped Ryder move Kinley to her back and held her hand while Jake had the other. Jake was keeping Kinley calm and was talking to her. Ashlyn walked back in with a nurse who had the sono machine with her and Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Cameron did this I saw him before I blacked out. Is the baby okay?"

"Let Ryder examine you and we will know more." Jake said quietly and held her hand while Ryder did the exam and sono.

"I'm sorry guys she lost the baby, she lost more blood and fluid. I will do a section in a bit and then you can rest Kinley." Ryder said. Once he said that Randy just lost it and cried as Jake tried to comfort Kinley who was in tears he was as well. Ashlyn walked over to Randy and held him as he cried. "I will be back in a few and take her down for surgery. I will knock her completely out."

Randy stood from the chair he sat down in and crossed over to Kinley who was crying he sat down on the bed next to her and held her close "I'm sorry Randy"

"Shh its not your fault at all. Cameron knew what he was doing and did this to hurt us all. After you feel better tomorrow we can talk to the police. I'm sorry as well honey." Randy said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and hugged her while she cried. Randy looked up at Jake who smiled at the two. "She will be missed by everyone. I called our parents they are all on the way. We can bury her next to her brother."

Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and laid back and Jake sat down next to her and held her close. "I'm sorry babe that I couldn't save you or the baby fast enough. I love you both."

"Jake its not your fault either you are hurt too." Randy said as he sat back down and Ashlyn sat down in his lap and he held her close.

It was a few minutes later that Ryder took Kinley down for surgery and told everyone that they could just stay in the room and he would have a nurse come and give updates. While Kinley was in surgery Jake looked up and smiled when his mom walked into the room she hugged both Jake and Randy and then smiled at Ashlyn. It wasn't long that Vince and Linda walked in and hugged everyone. Vince gave Randy the next three months off and told him that he would pay for everything. It was late that night when Bob and Elaine arrived Randy and Ashlyn were sound asleep in the chair and Jake was just waking up and smiled at the two. "Jake how is Kinley?"

"Good she should be back in a few minutes. Ryder was able to do the surgery. I'm so sorry that this happened again. I am just thankful that my wife is okay and still alive even though we lost a little one, she will be greatly missed." Jake said Elaine hugged Jake and told him that if he needed anything to let them know. Ashlyn heard them talking and smiled at Elaine who hugged her when she got up . Randy never moved as he was passed out to the world.

Ryder rolled Kinley back in and told Jake that surgery went fine they could say their goodbyes tomorrow. Ryder then checked Jake completely over and cleaned up his stitches on his forehead and then redid them as they weren't done correctly down in the ER. Ryder also told Jake to take the next two weeks off and try to heal then just do charts in the office as he was left handed and broke his right forearm and shoulder blade that needed surgery in two weeks after the swelling went down. It was close to 3am when Kinley was coming too again and she looked over at Jake who was sleeping and had her hand in his. Randy and Ashlyn were sound asleep on the extra bed in the room.

"Jake" Kinley said quietly. Jake who was dozing stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and called down to Ryder who gently checked her over and told them both to rest. Jake climbed into the bed with Kinley and she cried into his chest while he tried to comfort her. "Shh babe just rest, do you want something else for pain?" Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and he pressed the call button and Ryder walked down and asked what was wrong. Kinley told him that she was in more pain. Ryder finally hooked up a pain control pump and gave her an extra boost of pain meds then listened to her heart and lungs and said he would be by in the morning. Kinley drifted off to sleep against Jake letting his heartbeat put her to sleep as he held her through the night both upset and devastated by the loss of the baby.

The next day came quick for Jake was waking up in a lot of pain and knew that his shoulder was worse off then what he thought. He knew it was broken and hoped it wasn't that bad only x-rays wouldn't show any more damage. Jake eased himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it and looked his stitches and was pleased they weren't as puffy as they were the night before which meant they were healing, he was thankful that Ryder had the plastic surgeon come in and do them as they wouldn't be as noticeable later on.

Kinley was starting to wake up some and need to use the bathroom and didn't want to call the nurse and didn't see Jake. She tried to sit up in bed and just winced and cried. Randy heard the movement and got up and walked over to Kinley and sat down on the bed next to her. "What is wrong?"

"Everything hurts and I have to use the bathroom." Kinley said quietly

"Let me get Jake or Ryder to help you hon." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think? I am numb inside, I feel like shit and I am hurting." Kinley snapped Jake heard this and walked out to see Kinley sitting up in bed more. "Jake."

"Hon what is wrong?" Jake asked as he sat down on the bed next Kinley on the other side.

"I have to use the bathroom and I am hurting really bad." Kinley said quietly

"Okay honey. Randy can you please go down and get a nurse to help?" Jake asked. Randy nodded his head in agreement and walked out of the room. Ryder had left his stethoscope and Jake grabbed it and listened to Kinley's heart and lungs and was pleased she was clear. "You are clear. Let the nurse and Randy help you up and the nurse can help you in the bathroom." Kinley just laid her head against Jake's chest. "I love you Kinley."

"I love you too Jake. I'm sorry I snapped Randy." Kinley said

"You have every right too Kinley. I'm sorry I pushed." Randy said as he smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Ryder is on his way down." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at him.

It wasn't long and Kinley was settled back in bed and Ryder gently checked her over. "You are starting to heal. I want to see you again in two weeks. I will dismiss you tonight as I know Jake will take care of you and make sure you are okay. Do you want to say good bye?"

"I need to. I didn't get to last time." Kinley said quietly.

"Not a problem. The nurse will be in soon to take you and Jake down and so you know she is resting in a little casket, your dad has been down and paid for everything she is in the chapel. Kinley it will be hard, just know we are all here for you." Ryder said. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. It was a few minutes later that a nurse walked in.

"Do you want to change before you go down?" she asked

"Please. What too though I have nothing here." Kinley said

"Wrong you do honey. I went to the house a while ago while you were sleeping and grabbed some clean clothes that are comfy. How about the nurse and I help you change." Ashlyn said with a smile

"You are a lifesaver, thank you."

The nurse and Ashlyn helped Kinley change and Jake changed shirts with Ashlyn's help and the four went down, Randy was already down there had said his good byes, Linda and Elaine were down there with him when he broke down. After smiling through the tears he pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head and told her that he loved her and would always love her. Kinley with the held of Randy and Jake stood up and said her good byes, through the tears she was able to find closure and hugged Randy who held her as she cried. Over the next few days after laying Alexa to rest Kinley was finally up and moving some when the doorbell rang. Linda and Judith were staying at the house to help out and answered the door and Linda smiled at the detective and let him in, she saw Randy and Ashlyn pull into the drive and left the door open.

Judith walked up to wake up Jake and Kinley and told them there was a detective who wanted to speak with them. Jake helped Kinley up and they walked down together. Kinley smiled at Randy and Ashlyn as they all sat down to hear the what the news was.

"So you know we have Cameron in custody. Kinley when we talked the other day and you told me that he caused your wreck a year ago we were able to charge him with the baby's death. The wreck he caused last week he was charged with attempted murder of you and murder of the baby, so two counts of murder an attempted as well. He confessed and will be spending life in prison no possible parole at all. the judge also awarded the bank accounts to be divided to pay for two new cars, burials, also medical bills. He granted $900,000 to help as well for pain and suffering." The detective stated both Randy and Kinley looked at each other and smiled. Jake wrapped his arm around Kinley and held her close. Ashlyn sighed it was over, she hated not feeling safe Randy wrapped his arm around her. The detective left a few minutes later and Vince who had walked in few minutes before suggested supper out and it was his treat.

Over the next few weeks Jake had shoulder surgery and was finally feeling better and starting physical therapy on it as well. Kinley was also working in the doctor office trying to get the mess of an office figured out and it wasn't going well as the office manager had things a total mess. Randy and Ashlyn were excited as they were growing in the pregnancy and the baby was very healthy. They had also gone down with two witness and gotten married in the courthouse and everyone was happy for them. As the months passed by Ashlyn was showing nicely in the pregnancy and they found out they were having a little boy and couldn't wait. Randy, Jake and John were putting the nursery together while the girls were going shopping. Ashlyn couldn't decide on the theme and bought two different ones and would let Randy make the final decision and the picked the sports theme.

Ashlyn and Kinley were out to lunch one day and waiting on their food to arrive when the subject of the baby came up. "Kinley do you and Jake want to try for a baby?"

"We do, but Ryder is keeping close tabs on me as is Jake. We have been cleared and can't wait to start trying. I haven't been feeling good these last few days." Kinley answered.

"That isn't good what is wrong?" Ashlyn asked worried about one of her closest friends.

"I just feel off and tender everywhere. My cycle has been messed up again since the wreck." Kinley answered. Ashlyn just smiled, Jake had talked to her the other day in the office and said the same thing.

"That sucks, what if you are pregnant honey." Ashlyn stated with a smile. "We would be pregnant together again."

"Yes we would be. I would have to have blood drawn and go from there since my cycle is messed up." Kinley stated as they ate lunch. "Nothing is sitting right either. I shouldn't have eaten."

"Let's get you to the office and have Ryder look you over. We can hide you from Jake till you know more." Ashlyn said and sent Ryder a text who agreed to check Kinley over and keep Jake busy with charts till they knew more.

"You are sneaky. How are you feeling? One car or two?" Kinley said

Ashlyn just smiled at her best friend and said one car, the two paid for lunch and headed to the office. Ryder met them in the exam room and checked Kinley over and had the nurse draw blood and put it under a different name. It was nearly 20 minutes later that Ryder was walking into the room with a smile on his face. "You are pregnant Kinley. Why don't you lay back we can see how far you are into the pregnancy before you tell Jake." Kinley did as Ryder asked and he started the sono and Kinley was only 8 weeks into the pregnancy and she was very healthy as was the baby. "Here you go Kinley everything looks great. Please just take it easy no stress."

"I can do that. Jake is very protective over me and I don't blame him. Is he in his office?" Kinley asked

"Yes he is." Ryder said

It had been a long day already for Jake as he sat in his office going over charts. A few weeks ago he had started seeing patients again and was pretty happy. The one thing he missed greatly was being at home with Kinley. After losing the baby they had also became closer to each other. Jake was looking through some charts when there was a knock on his office door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come see him but maybe his nurse as he was on lunch and was working through it. Most often he and Kinley went to lunch or headed home, although today Kinley was having lunch with Ashlyn and then maybe doing some shopping afterwards for the baby. Since Randy was on the road Ashlyn was staying with them since she was 7 1/2 months pregnant and didn't want to be alone in case she went into labor and Randy would be taking time off as of this coming Monday when RAW was in their hometown. Jake called for who ever was at the door to come on in and was surprised when he saw Kinley walk in.

"Hey babe! This is a wonderful surprise and most welcome." Jake said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "I love you Kinley."

"I love you too Jake. How has your day gone?" Kinley asked as they sat down on his couch that he had in the office. Jake pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves.

"Long and this is very welcome. I have missed you." Jake said "What brings you by?"

"I have missed you too. I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to bother you since you have a full load today and on call tonight so I saw Ryder." Kinley said

"You feeling better? You haven't been feeling the best over the last few days." Jake said Kinley just smiled at her husband and took his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. "Are we pregnant babe?" Kinley just nodded her head yes and Jake smiled "How many weeks are we?"

"Just 8 weeks honey. I am to stay stress free and just take it easy. I can work but the mess of an office and that lady will be doing all the heavy lifting and getting the mess straight. After all this time she still hasn't done that." Kinley said

"No she hasn't and I have a feeling she wont. I didn't know that when I hired her she would screw up a lot of things. Patient charts are messed up it's like she has her own little system and it works for her but not for the rest of us." Jake said "I am being nice and giving her two more weeks before I let her go."

"How about Ashlyn and I get the office straight and go from there. I can organize charts in order by last name and we can also if possible change the paint color of the walls. I hate just plain white. We just need to give the office complete over." Kinley said with a smile. Jake just laughed at his wife and knew what she had planned. He agreed it was too plain and needed to have a fresh coat of paint and knew that between himself, Ryder, and Mark could start that weekend or just hire it done. Jake thought about it and told Kinley to go with Ashlyn and pick out paint colors but nothing too bright and bold just something calm and relaxing.

Kinley just kissed Jake on the lips and said that she and Ashlyn would see him for supper and they could order in and have a nice relaxing evening and they would show the paint colors they thought would work to him. Jake nodded his head in agreement and kissed Kinley again before she left. He was happy that they were having a baby and couldn't wait to watch his wife grow in the pregnancy. Kinley grabbed Ashlyn and called Alyssa and the three headed to Sherman-Williams to look at paint samples. All three girls loved the light brown cafe` latte and then trimmed in a dark brown. That night at supper Jake loved what the girls had picked out and that afternoon while he had a break between patients he sat down and called a few places and they were coming out that next afternoon since it was Saturday and give them a bid.

That night as Kinley was getting ready for bed Jake walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. Kinley just smiled as Jake placed his hands on her stomach and smiled at her then kissed her bare shoulder. "You are starting to show a bit babe." he said as he laid her on their bed and pressed a kiss to her slightly swollen stomach and her scar from surgery. Jake then kissed his way up to Kinley's chest and she sat up and he undid her bra and peeled it away from her ample chest and kissed both nipples that were standing up, then kissed up to her neck and then to her lips. Kinley moaned into the kiss and gently pulled Jake on top of her. "Tell me if it is too much pressure on you and the baby honey."

"You feel wonderful on top of me Jake. Make love to me." Kinley said quietly and kissed her husband on his lips. Jake slid down Kinley's panties and kissed her thighs and then kissed her swollen flesh and Kinley moaned. Jake pressed a kiss to her bare pussy and then slowly parted her and slid two fingers into her depths as he kissed her nipple and drew it into her mouth and gently started to suck and nibble while caressing her. Kinley moaned in pleasure from what Jake was doing to her. "Jake take me make love too me."

Jake didn't waste time and gently slid into Kinley's depths and both cried out in pleasure. Jake started to thrust with deep slow and kissed his wife as they made love. Melting and blending their bodies together. "Hm yes Jake faster you feel amazing." Kinley moaned out and Jake started to thrust faster and deeper into his wife as he kissed her he was about to lose it and pulled out and decided to kiss down her body and kiss her pussy as he didn't want the night to end. Jake slipped his tongue into her depths and started to lick and suck on her smooth skin as he gently rubbed her clit in small circles with pressure as he tasted her. Kinley was thrashing around on the bed bitting her lip not to scream out in pleasure "OH GOD YES JAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD" Jake just moaned into her honey depths and kissed his way back up her body while

sliding into her warmness. Both crying out in pleasure. "I wont last much longer Kinley."

Jake mumbled against her lips.

"I wont either just don't stop Jake." Kinley said as Jake brought her leg up around his waist and started to pound in and out of Kinley's body as they reached their releases together both crying out in pure pleasure. Jake kissed Kinley as they released and pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest and pulled the covers up and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. While the couple were sleeping Randy was just walking into the front door excited to see Ashlyn and spend time with her he was happy that as of Monday night he was home for the next few months then 8 weeks after the baby was born. Randy stepped in the back door and set his luggage down and walked into find his wife of only a few weeks.

"Ashlyn baby where are you?" Randy called out as he didn't see her in the front room.

"Upstairs Randy." Ashlyn called down " In the baby's room." she heard Randy thunder up the stairs and he was walking into the baby's room. Ashlyn was folding the baby clothes and

making sure everything was just as it needed to be.

"I am so glad to be home Ashlyn. I have missed you so much." Randy said and wrapped his arms around Ashlyn and placed a hand on the baby who started to kick. "Hi little one." as he bent to kiss her stomach. "Ashlyn I am home till we have the baby then 8 weeks after that. We still need to find a name for our little guy."

"I have a list babe. We can cross the names we don't like off of it and see what we have after that. I do like Robert for his middle name though its not my favorite but its on the list." Ashlyn said and let Randy lead her to their bedroom and get comfy on their couch in the room and brought her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves and she picked up the list. "Okay here we go the list I have started. I like Gavin, Randal after his daddy. Bryce, Jackson, and Gauge."

"I don't like Bryce or Jackson. Gauge is good and I like Gavin and Randal." Randy said

"What about Gavin Robert?" Ashlyn asked Randy wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Not a fan of Robert. My dad's name is Robert we call him Bob or Grandpa now. What about Gavin Randal?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on the baby only to get kicked.

"Hm I love it Randy after his daddy Gavin Randal. Baby Gavin." Ashlyn said

"We have a name." Randy said and started to rub her stomach and leaned down "Hi Baby Gavin daddy is here." only to get kicked again after he kissed her stomach.

"Aren't you the sweetest." Ashlyn said and placed her hands next to Randy's.

"Babe do you feel like going to get supper since I got home early enough? We could head to that little cafe` you like so much." Randy said. Ashlyn looked at Randy and smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes now I don't have to do dishes tonight." Ashlyn said with a giggle as Randy helped her off the couch and then they walked down the stairs together. "Maybe we could go on a walk after that."

"We can do that babe. Have you dropped?" Randy asked

"Yes I feel like I have. Does it look like it?" Ashlyn asked

"Just a bit babe. When do you see Dr Range next? I'm sorry I haven't been home all that much lately." Randy said as he helped Ashlyn into her SUV.

"Randy its okay. I go next week, I told you its okay I completely understand." Ashlyn said

"There is something I want to talk to you about. I am thinking about taking a few years off so I can be home with you and the baby. So I am not gone as much." Randy said

Ashlyn looked surprised and smiled at Randy and hugged him. "Wow that is wonderful news. Do you think that Vince will be happy that you will be taking all that time off? I would love to have you home with me and the baby."

"Ashlyn, yes this is what I want babe. What if I just did RAW and PPV's that is it." Randy said

"That would be great." Ashlyn said

"Good because Vince agreed to it." Randy said as they drove to the cafe after getting seated and placing their order the waitress brought their drinks over they talked about the baby and finally heading home. That night after heading home Randy led Ashlyn up to their room and they made love to each other through out the night.

The next two weeks passed quickly and Ashlyn was finally eight months pregnant and very uncomfortable. Randy was just walking in the door from going on a run that morning and headed up to take a shower and smiled when he saw that Ashlyn was still in bed, then again it was only 6am when he was walking into their bedroom. Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead and grabbed clean clothes and got into the shower. After getting cleaned up Randy crawled back into bed next to Ashlyn and kissed her forehead again and placed his hand on the baby and was kicked right away, he couldn't help but smile and drifted back off to sleep. Ashlyn was starting to wake up as the baby was now on her bladder and needed to use the bathroom. After easing up out of bed her water broke.

"Randy wake up." Ashlyn said Randy sat up in bed and smiled at her "My water broke."

Randy just smiled. "Let's get you changed and into the car honey. I have your bad and the car seat in the back and we can head to the hospital." Randy said as he helped Ashlyn change and grabbed a few towels and soon they were walking into the hospital and taken up to labor and delivery. Once Ashlyn was made comfortable Randy called family and friends and everyone said they would be in the waiting room. It was nearly four and half hours later that they were holding their son in their arms.

"Randy he is perfect." Ashlyn said as she cradled her son close. Randy just smiled down at Ashlyn and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then dropped one to Gavin's forehead. "Thank you for him he is perfect."

"I should be thanking you babe. I love you and I am so proud of you." Randy said then tipped Ashlyn's head up and kissed her on the lips. Ashlyn smiled up at Randy and laid her head on his shoulder, they were in awe of the tiny baby in Ashlyn's arms. The nurse walked back in to see how mom and baby were doing and smiled when she saw the family was bonding.

"Your little one is perfect, Gavin weighed 6lbs and 5oz and 18 inches long. Do you want visitors I heard you have a lot of them in the waiting room." she stated

"I will walk out and get them in a few." Randy said

"Is it possible that I can change in to my jammies or different clothes?" Ashlyn asked

"Sure honey, that is another reason I came in." the nurse said. It was a few minutes later that Ashlyn was back in her clothes at least a tank top and jammie pants and told Randy to head out and grab the visitors.

Kinley and Jake were in the waiting room waiting for news on Ashlyn and the baby, both were shocked that Ashlyn's parents hadn't arrived yet and Elaine called to ask Kinley to tell Randy that their flight would land late that evening and they would be up in the morning. Jake told Kinley to tell Elaine that they would pick them up and they could stay with them while they were in town. Randy walked out soon and smiled at Kinley who was sound asleep against Jake's shoulder and he was rubbing her neck and looked up when Randy said his name.

"How is Ashlyn?" Jake asked quietly.

"Good we have a perfect little boy." Randy said "How long has Kinley been asleep.?"

"Not long just about 30 minutes. Your mom called and they will be arriving late tonight and are staying with us. I am kinda shocked that Ashlyn's parents haven't arrived yet." Jake said

"They are out of the country and we have sent pictures. They are trying to get back now but don't know if they can get a flight out for a few more days." Randy said "Why don't you wake up your sleeping wife and the two of you can come meet your nephew."

Jake gently woke Kinley up and soon she was holding the baby in her arms. "He is perfect you two congrats, I am so happy for you." Jake smiled at Kinley and nearly had to pry the baby out of her arms and was finally holding him. "While we are here Randy we have news for you."

"Oh?" Randy asked

"Jake and I are pregnant only 10 weeks now but so far so good. Ryder is keeping a close eye on me but the baby and I are doing great. Ashlyn if you need anything let me know. We love you three so much." Kinley said

"That is wonderful Kinley we are so happy for you and Jake." Randy said "We love the two soon to be three of you too."

"I will Kinley thanks again for letting me stay while Randy was on the road and all the girl time." Ashlyn said before a yawn escaped from her.

"You are most welcome Ashlyn." Kinley said with a smile "Get some rest honey."

"Hey we will head out for now. Randy don't forget we are picking up your parents and will see you guys tomorrow. Call if you need anything." Jake said and handed the baby back to Randy and hugged Ashlyn. Kinley hugged them both and they headed home.

It had been a six months since Gavin had been born and he was a very content baby. Randy and Ashlyn were simply amazed by him every day. Kinley and Jake were going to keep him for two weeks so the couple could finally go on their honeymoon, then the second week Randy had was to be on RAW as he had a match and wanted Ashlyn to go with him and they didn't want to have the baby exposed to all the media just yet. Both Kinley and Jake couldn't wait, they were also just excited to be welcoming a little one into the family.

"Kinley hon is the room ready for Gavin?" Jake asked as he walked into the nursery as Gavin would be staying in there and wrapped his arm around Kinley's shoulder.

"Yes honey its already for Gavin. Just think in as little as 6 weeks our little one will be here." Kinley said as Jake placed a hand on their baby.

"I'm happy about that. I have a feeling Ryder will induce at 36 weeks so you don't go into labor on your own and risk the uterus rupturing on its own. How are you feeling?" Jake asked

"Good honey, I love feeling the tiny kicks, that aren't so hard." Kinley said with a laugh. "Do you have any names picked out that you like?"

"I do, lets head down and wait to Randy and Ashlyn to get here and we can talk and you are off your feet for the time being." Jake said as they walked downstairs together. Kinley sat down on the couch and Jake pulled her legs over his lap.

"Since we didn't find out what we are having and we have 6 weeks we need to find names we like. For a girl I really like Aubrey Madison." Kinley said

"You saw my list didn't you?" Jake asked Kinley just giggled and shook her head no. "I love that name for a girl. For a boy I really like Ethan Jacob."

"Seems like we have names. I love you Jake." Kinley said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too. Why don't you rest for a bit. I will start in on supper is there anything you want?" Jake asked

"Um you and Chinese for supper, we can order in from Magic Wok they now deliver." Kinley said as she got comfy on the couch and Jake grabbed the pillow and placed it under her head and covered her up. "Chicken fried rice please and crab ragoon."

"Sure honey I love you baby." Jake said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and felt the baby kick and walked into the kitchen and called and placed the order for supper and then walked into his office and looked over some charts and once he heard the doorbell he answered it and to his surprise it was Randy and Gavin.

"Come on in. Where is Ashlyn?" Jake asked as he took Gavin from Randy.

"She is at home a complete wreck from leaving him for two weeks, you two should come out for RAW next week, mom and dad would love to see you guys and I know Ashlyn would love to see Gavin." Randy said

"Understandable. Let me see how my wife is feeling about traveling and I will let you know. How are you doing about leaving him?" Jake asked as he sat Gavin down on the floor and watched him play as Randy had set some toys down.

"I'm okay excited to spend time with Ashlyn without him but I have to say I will miss him so much. How long has Kinley been asleep?" Randy asked as he sat down the diaper bag and also his bag for two weeks. "Oh he just had baby food and needs a bottle around 8pm."

"Not long about 30 minutes we ordered supper from Magic Wok and they should be here soon." Jake stated. Just as he said that the was a knock on the door and it was their supper. Jake had already paid via credit card and thanked the man for the delivery and Randy kissed Gavin good bye and headed out. Gavin was upset that he could no longer see daddy and started to cry. Jake picked him up and held him close and walked into the kitchen and got things ready for supper. Kinley was starting wake up and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Gavin. Hey honey." Kinley said quietly as she picked up Gavin and held him close and he started to calm down. "It's okay sweetie we are going to have fun. Yes we are. Jake when does he need to eat again?"

"Not till around 8pm he has had baby good is what Randy said. I have supper already for us. We can sit him in the highchair and we can eat." Jake said as he picked up Gavin and placed in him the seat and gave him a few toys to play with. "Hon Randy asked if we felt up to traveling to Monday Night Raw in St Louis. I would be there in case you went into labor and all. I know everyone would love to see us and we could see your parents."

"That sounds like a good plan honey. I would love to see mom and daddy and all." Kinley said as they ate their supper.

Over the next week, Kinley and Jake had fun with Gavin he was such a joy to be around and they couldn't to welcome their little one into the family. It was Saturday afternoon when they decided to hit the road. Kinley had talked to her dad and Vince didn't think traveling by car would be good with a baby so he sent a bus for them which was ready for a baby as he really wanted Kinley to come back on the road.

"Jake can we talk please?" Kinley asked as she put Gavin down in the pack and play in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Sure babe what is up?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her close as he could with the baby between them.

"I think my dad is fishing at me to come back to work for the WWE." Kinley said

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked

"He is hinting at it darkly as he sent a bus for us to take and its baby ready, which means he is trying to hint and not say anything." Kinley said

"Would you want to go back honey and work for the WWE?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Jake, there are a lot of bad memories but the good ones out weigh the bad ones. Would you be okay with it? That also means the baby and I are on the road all the time and not home. I like being home." Kinley said as she laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Hon what ever you decide I will be okay with. You my dear were born into the company and will always have it be apart of you. What if you took a role that you can work from home on and only travel when needed?" Jake said " I don't know if I could take my wife and baby gone all the time."

"Then we can stay home honey." Kinley said

It was a few short hours later they were arriving in St Louis and arrived at Randy's house. Ashlyn and Randy were happy to see Gavin and just hold him close. It as also a night that no one would forget. Before Kinley went to bed that night her water broke. After arriving at the local hospital with Jake by her side they were now holding their daughter Aubrey Madison in their arms. Aubrey was very healthy for being 6 weeks early. The next day came quick for everyone Jake was in the nursery as Kinley was sleeping with his daughter while she was getting her first bath. The ped doctor had already seen her and said even though she was 6 weeks she was very healthy and she could go home in two weeks if that, she was to gain a pound from 5lbs and10oz to 6lbs and 10oz, and only travel by car. It was nearly two weeks later when Jake was helping Kinley and Aubrey into the house. All happy that they were home.

The new family was finally settling in at home. Aubrey was a very happy content little one who hardly ever cried. Kinley and Jake were very much in love with her and with each other. Over the next few months they watched as she blossomed everyday and soon they were also celebrating Gavin's first birthday and then a few months after that they were celebrating Aubrey turning one.

Everyone had found love in A New Day. Ashlyn and Randy's loved grew and with Gavin everyday is a new one. Jake and Kinley were finding their love was growing for each other more and more as each day passed and also with Aubrey.

Kinley Orton


End file.
